The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to configurations of gate and data lines in electronic displays that allow for increased pixel aperture size.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, phones, tablets, and the like. Generally, such displays are made up of a large number of pixels. Each pixel may be configured to display certain colors at certain times in order to produce images. In order to control the pixels, voltage is sent to the pixels at certain times via a wiring scheme made of gate lines and data lines. Generally, gate lines and data lines create a grid on the display, forming pixel apertures in the open areas. The areas of the display covered by the gate lines and data lines generally do not let light through. Thus, because every pixel is generally surrounded by gate and data lines, the amount of the display that is capable of displaying information if limited by the width of the gate and data lines. Further, the width of the gate lines affects an RC delay of the gate lines.